moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Voyager - Season 5 Extras
Night *A group of Void Alien ships come to Voyager's aid while they are fighting the Malon. One of the alien vessels is destroyed by a barrage of spatial charges. *The Malon freighter is destroyed when Voyager launches a volley of photon torpedoes at its cargo hold. The torpedoes ignite the antimatter waste in the hold and obliterates the freighter. Drone *The super-drone One beams aboard the attacking Borg sphere and tries to interface with the ship's systems. Two Borg drones attempt to stop One, but they are disabled when One's body shields prevent them from touching him. *One interfaces with the Borg sphere and takes control of it, flying it towards a proto-nebula. The gravimetric forces within the nebula crush the sphere's outer hull and cause the ship to explode. Extreme Risk *A Malon ship attempts to steal one of Voyager's probes, but Voyager remotely flies the probe into the atmosphere of a gas giant. The shielding of the probe protects it but the Malon freighter is crushed when it goes in after the probe. *This episode marks the creation of the Delta Flyer, a new type of shuttlecraft built by the Voyager crew which remains a part of the ship's inventory for the rest of the series. In The Flesh *'David Gentry' - Portrayed by Zach Galligan. This was a false identity assumed by a member of Species 8472 who were planning on infiltrating and possibly invading Earth. Gentry was abducted from his post aboard a recreation training complex by Voyager and was brought to sickbay so the crew could find out his true identity. Gentry ingested a cellular toxin and killed himself, preventing Janeway from interrogating him. Timeless *This episode revolves around Chakotay and Kim fifteen years in the future, trying to alter history and prevent the destruction of Voyager. Voyager's journey home ends in failure after an experiment involving a quantum slipstream drive goes awry and leads to the ship crash-landing on an icy planet, killing the entire crew except for Chakotay and Kim. *Kim succeeds in altering the future by sending a message to Seven of Nine in the past, thanks to a salvaged Borg temporal transmitter. The quantum slipstream flight is aborted before it leads to Voyager's crash-landing, so the crew survive, but remain in the Delta Quadrant. They do, however, manage to cut another ten years off their journey home. Infinite Regress *When Seven begins exhibiting multiple personalities, the source of her ailment is determined to be a Vinculum, the central processing device of a Borg ship. This particular Vinculum became infected after assimilating a group of aliens carrying a synthetic pathogen. The virus caused all Borg on the ship to malfunction and go insane, leading to them destroying their own vessel. Dark Frontier - Parts 1 & 2 *At the beginning of Part One, Voyager is attacked by a small Borg vessel. The Borg probe's firepower is equal to Voyager's and its shields are brought down during the battle. While the probe's shields are offline, Voyager beams a photon torpedo aboard, hoping to disable the vessel. The Borg are unable to disarm the torpedo in time and it detonates, but it exploded too close to the probe's power matrix and destroyed the vessel. *In a flashback of Seven of Nine's pre-Borg past, Magnus Hansen is aboard a Borg cube observing the behaviour of the drones. He watches as a damaged drone - which he has dubbed "Junior" - is deactivated by two other drones and taken apart piece by piece. *''Voyager's'' crew attempt to steal a transwarp coil from a damaged Borg sphere, but Seven decides to rejoin the Collective as the away team is about to leave. Janeway tries to urge Seven to come back with her, but a Borg drone marches up on her from behind. She wheels around and shoots the drone before leaving... without Seven. *While in the custody of the Borg, Seven is taken aboard the Borg Queen's ship and forced to witness the Collective's assimilation of an entire race. Most of the invasion is unseen, but Seven later wanders through the halls of the Queen's diamond-ship, listening to the screams of captured aliens being assimilated or killed. *A captured alien tries to run away but bumps into Seven. A Borg drone grabs the alien from behind and then injects him in the neck with an assimilation tubule. *After the battle, Seven states that 300,000 members of Species 10026 have been assimilated. The Borg Queen earlier stated that their population reached 392,000, so it seems probable that the other 92,000 were slaughtered during the battle. *During the battle against Species 10026, Seven rescued four aliens from the assimilation chamber and beamed them aboard a damaged ship. Their escape did not go unnoticed, but the Borg Queen heeds Seven's pleas and lets them go. *After rescuing Seven, the Delta Flyer is pursued through a transwarp conduit by the Borg Queen's ship. The Flyer emerges from transwarp ahead of the diamond and Voyager collapses the transwarp conduit with a spread of photon torpedoes. The conduit implodes and the Borg diamond is destroyed. *Following this episode's events, Voyager used their stolen Borg tranwarp coil to jump 20,000 light years in less than a day, cutting their journey home by another 15 years. The Fight *''Voyager'' happens upon a phenomenon known as "chaotic space" and find a derelict vessel within the anomaly. The alien ship had apparently been trapped in the anomaly for a whole year, ravaged by the fluctuations in physics while members of the crew were driven mad. Eventually, the ship's systems were compromised and the crew died from exposure to space. Juggernaut *A Malon export freighter suffers a catastrophic containment breach, leading to over sixty of the crew being killed by concentrated theta radiation exposure. The rest of the crew abandon ship and their escape pods are found by Voyager. Of the 37 escapees, only two are found alive. Warhead *When the Long-Range Tactical Armour Unit controlling the Doctor sends a feedback surge through Onquanii's ship's transporter, the alien vessel's systems overload and the ship detonates with all hands lost. *The warhead rejoins a fleet of fellow TAU's, but having realised that its mission has been officially aborted it decides to stop the other rogue weapons by detonating itself and thus destroying the other weapons with it. Equinox - Part 1 *In the pre-title scene, a yellowshirt aboard the USS Equinox is killed after being struck by a nucleogenic lifeform. The attack causes the officer's cells to deteriorate due to a thermolytic reaction. *When Voyager encounters the Equinox, the rescue teams that beam over find the vessel heavily damaged and many of the crew dead. *Rudolph Ransom explains to Janeway how the Equinox spent its first week in the Delta Quadrant. The crew attempted to traverse an area of space controlled by a race known as the Trakonan Guard and suffered heavy losses as a result. 39 people - half the Equinox crew - were lost. *The Doctor is beamed into the Equinox science lab which is flooded with radiation... intentionally, to keep the Voyager crew out. Inside, the Doctor discovers that the Equinox crew had been running horrific experiments on the nucleogenic aliens, killing them in order to harvest them as fuel to power their enhanced warp drive. *When Ransom is questioned regarding his experiments, he explains the dire situation that led him to carry them out. His crew made a trade with the Ankhari to acquire a device that summoned the nucleogenic life-forms and they set up a containment unit so they could study a creature. However, the creatures could only survive in this universe for a brief period and the captive life-form died. Ransom's crew then began experimenting with the remains, converting it into antimatter fuel. *''Equinox's'' Emergency Medical Hologram disables Voyager's Doctor and takes his mobile emitter, allowing him to infiltrate Voyager and free his imprisoned crew. Ransom and his crew open fire on several Voyager security officers, but it is not specified if they killed or merely stunned them. *''Equinox'' escapes along with the containment field generator that will protect them from alien incursions. As they flee, a nucleogenic lifeform appears on the bridge and is trapped inside a containment field where it dies. Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Extras